wasteland
by Penut63
Summary: a vault dweller named Jenny is forced to leave the vault 67 since everyone died.


welcome to the wasteland  
It was all over generations ago. nuke after nuke, all over america. my ancestors hid in vaults but more than half the population was gone. Now I, jenny, vault dweller of vault 67 must leave. There was a deadly sickness dubbed blue death. I'm the only survivor and I must go to out to what is now the wasteland. I am at the vault door. This is the point of no return.  
The beginning  
The gear looking door moves slightly back and then slides to the left. This is it. I see the first glimpse of sunlight I had ever seen, and it feels like heaven. I hear the crunch of soil and up the cave my vault was in. I feel extremely disappointed as get to the mouth of the cave. I have an amazing view of dead trees, poisonous lakes and the biggest ants I had ever seen. It was desolate. I collapse."Is this really better?" I think to myself . I take another gaze. I see a village of burnt houses but rebuilt with scrap metal and scorched wood.  
V.A.T.S  
I struggle but manage to get up. I stumbled down to the foot of the hill and fall near a dog sized ant. I kick it and it lunges back at me but misses. I pick up a stick and hit it hard. In mid swing I notice that on my hand that I'm swinging my stick with the pip boy, a watch like thing with a six inch screen, had an unknown app open called vats. The stick hit the ant head dead on and it exploded. That's when I realized "it helped my aim.".

Normalish town  
I reach to edge of the town and shout help. The other end shouts " do you have weapons?". "I'm unarmed" I whisper to myself but the gates open to reveal everyone pointing a gun at me until they see me. They lower the arms they were baring but still staying a distance until a man about 40 years older than I am slowly walked over. He shouted at the top of lungs "WELCOME!". Barely after recovering from his scream he shouts "you over there come on withe the stretcher I can still see the ooze of the rad ant!" while pointing at the doctor's office. I start blacking out from what seems like the ant gush.

I wake up next to a jar of red and brown… I don't want to know what that is. I bluraly hear "she's awake." which calms me. The mesh of men and women helping me to a arcade style machine with S.P.E.C.I.A.L as an acronym at the top and strength, perception, endurance, charisma, intelligence, agility and luck stacked with a rotating number wheel. I grab onto the joystick looking thing and it rates me in S.P.E.C.I.A.L. I hear a doctor state "wow not bad at all.". I was lacking in luck but I seemed better than a lot. I was finally able to get up and they told me to go to the shop to buy some new clothes and handed me a fist full of bottle caps. I didn't question it and left.  
the jumpsuits of the vault  
I head to the creatively named ¨SHOP¨. I enter and see that there are jumpsuits that were mandatory in the vaults. They were the same number, the same vault, my vault. I ask the descriptions of the people. The clerk was first hesitant but folded. the descriptions matched people that left the vault. I bought armor and a standard pistol and some bullets and a stuffed bear, after all I am still young. I traded him my jumpsuit and he gave me my change in bottle caps which seems to be the new currency. I ask about the whereabouts of the other vault dwellers. He left without a word, like I had never said anything.

See no evil  
Nobody would answer me when I asked or even mentioned the vault. But late in the day while walking down to the town hall to ask if there is somewhere close I could stay the night at. I over hear some arguing the the doors to the the mayor's office."She can't stay. If she finds out where they are, she could tell a near town or worse, She could lead a revolt."."If she found out we could just-". I threw open the doors, pulling out my pistol and vats kicked in. I shout "What!?" and looked worryingly at who I can assume to be his assistant. I start to tear up as I shout "where are they" but they try to calm me down like I'm a two year old. I fall to the floor sobbing and I feel a kick and I'm out cold.

Bad bad news  
I wake up in a cell dug out of the ground with at least 5 other people staring at me, like I had just lost a loved one. They looked vaguely like the escapees of the vault and probably were but they were badly burned and scarred. I ask where I am but they can't respond but instead I hear a guard shout for us to be quite. I limp up to the bars made out of rolled up sheet metal. "Where am I" I question the guard. "You are not going to be here long" he says while I try to sneak the key made out of wire. He steps back and slaps my hand. He nudges me back and I trip. He moves back to his position but slightly further out. 3 days pass as I think of a way to get out. Once every day we are fed sticks and I don't eat mine. but today I get a plan. Every other day we get diet nuka cola which seems common since I saw about 20 of them in the shop. I take the cans cap and shard of wood and in the middle of the night I start trying to pick the lock. Hours pass and I finally get it.

Time to fight  
I knock out the guard cold and take his gun and wake every one up. We walk into town and head to the shop to find decent clothes for my new escapee friends. We enter and steal anything that would make us at least slightly a threat but we have yet to forge anything more than a standard hunting rifle while they have lasers and a flamer. Our ragtag group have not eaten real meal in weeks so we tear into the stock. We storm to 's office hoping he would have a key to the armory. we kick down the door to his office and he was there. Vats activated on all our pipboys as we ready all our weapons. With this many people we could not miss. But I ,and by the faces of all my colleagues, had realized we were expected. All the best weapons were pointed at us. Every laser rifle, flamer, even a clever ready to strike.

no more  
I try to steadily say "hello" but my voice cracks. He starts laughing but I couldn't believe I trusted him. But at that moment I knew what to do. At one moment I shout duck the next I shoot my gun to have the enemy's fire. and it works flawlessly as , former leader of this town, falls to the floor. I shout fire and my squad has them dropping like the weight death hit their head. This was it. The window to escape this nightmare of a town. And the window was closing fast but I shout "lets search" and they follow. what we found was astounding a mini nuke launcher named the fat man was in a heavily guarded safe, but was managed to be open. we needed to destroy this town but we needed to save the people in it. I find a way to trigger an alarm. But no one leaves. thinking about it, no one was at the shop even though there was a bed. and no one came to check the gun shots. So we have to question if anyone was all finally agree that no one was. So we should bomb the town. So we leave and we have a giant explosion at where the town used to be and head off on a search for a peaceful town to make home.


End file.
